In a Blink of A Eye
by JULESM24
Summary: He promised he would always be there for her like shes been there for him but then life got in the way ,she wished they could go back to the way they were she would give anything for that ,she wonders how it could all change so much in a blink of eye..


**Disclaimer: I don't own oth or the characters or anything just the idea for this storyline as I've lived it, most of what I'm writing is based on real life at this point I wont say if its about me or about a friend. I suppose as I go on with the story I may open up about that. I just have to be rather careful loll as wouldn't want people I know reading this as they would take one look and might know who who its about so yeah …,But like I say what I'm going to write did happen is still happening lol and yeah figuired would help to write about it lol going to try and keep it as close to the way it went I may add stuff in though from time to time lol . In second chapter I might explain more for you guys so feel free to pm if you have questions but for now happy reading give me some feedback :)**

**Summary**

_Tears stream down her face as she sits trying to stop the endless tears the tears he's created. She's used to feeling like nothing she's used to thinking she will always have nobody but she never thought of all people that he would make her feel this way, The guy who's become her bestest friend ,the one she would be there for in a heartbeat has changed ,suddenly he is distant to her , suddenly he doesn't reply to her texts or if he does there short and cold and very unlike the way it used to be .She's losing him and she's powerless to stop it and all she wonders is just how things can change in a blink of eye..._

**IN the Blink of a eye**

I'm soooo gonna be late nothing will go right today I know it," she says as she searches for her bag ,,the frantic look in eyes as she then eyes her bag in the corner of the room under the pile of clothes where she left it

"you still have time its only 7am,and you don't have to be there till 11am ,its just down the road" chuckles the redhead a shaking her head as her friend dramatically drops onto the chair

"plus if your nice I will drive you"

"thanks Rach,im just rather nervous"

"I should say it is very big music event but your going to be fine Brooke this stuff comes natural to you,plus you did great getting this all; organised " her friend beams beams with pride

"all I did was call numbers and got people to come I didn't do anything amazing its not like there's famous people singing,"

"you don't give yourself enough credit you did way more than that and you know it. Plus your giving that lots of local kids and groups a chance to sing that wouldn't have had the other chance otherwise. Many of those kids and bands wouldn't get the chance otherwise …plus you have gave me the ideal opportunity to pick up hot guys ,hot band guys so im eternally grateful " says her best friend with a wink

"Rachel your one of a kind" laughs Brooke"

"so are you Brooke so are you"

Brooke smiles shes glad she has Rachel ,maybe today will be okay maybe it will even go greatanyways theres one highlight of today already something that makes her smile she's gonna see him today for the first time in a very long time ,yeah they text and email etc but its not the same thing, him and her have become really close friends of late and he's promised he's going to come and say hi and that's all that's needed to make her smile

And as if on cue her phone screen lights up and she has a text

"_Hey Brooke ,so today's the day I'm so nervous, wonder what she will say ?I haven't slept at all_

_,how you feeling that stress kicking in yet?hah don't worry we will get each other through it xx_

She smiles awkwardly reading the text he's sent cause she knows she isn't his top priority, his ex girlfriend is and that shouldn't bother her cause after all she has known that for a long time that Peyton's his priority but somehow it bothering her does, somehow it taints the day for her and she has no clue why

"_Hey yeah very stressed have been since last week lol,you will be fine you worry too much sure it will go good, if you want to come see me at any point I will be round keeping myself busy lol well if ya have time that is ,if not we can still text ,I hope it goes well for you .What if today's a disaster for me?"xx_

She hit's the send button and places her phone on the table straightening her long brown hair,.Shes not the type to wear loads of makeup at a minimum she will wear lip-gloss and mascara at the most,Shes always believed less is more, whys she even bothering today is beyond her .Today's going to be a nightmare not only does she have to deal with this big music event ,she has to play matchmaker between her friend Peyton and Peyton ex Luke who has become her friend in fact a close friend of Brookes which Peyton doesn't know about and wouldn't be happy that Brookes friends with the "enemy" plus she has to play matchmaker without her friend knowing complicated much? All in all today's going to be stressful she clearly didn't think this out

"Whos that? Asks Rachel trying to look over her friends shoulder

"No one" shrugs Brooke simply walking away so the phone is out of her view

"Well hope it's a cute no one" smiles her friend knowingly ,Shes not stupid at the smile her friend always gets these days due to a certain boy,Brooke has swore to her its just friendship that shes helping him out,Rachels not so sure ,she worries for Brooke the guys got a bad reputation and doesn't get along with many people not to mention Peyton treats him like hes the devil, now not that Rachel cares about Peyton she personaly cant stand her and only tolerates her for Brookes sake but still Peyton and Lucas had a messy breakup ,she hates him so Rachels not so sure she wants him hanging around Brooke when he seems to leave only destruction in his will give him the benerfit of the doubt for now but all she knows if he hurts Brooke then she will make him pay

Her phone lights up again

"_First of all she wont want to talk I know that, second obviously I have time for you, come on there's never a time I wont and 3__rd__ it will be fine but even if worst came to worse and things go bad your forgetting one thing xx_

" _aww thanks Luke means a lot and what am I forgetting ?xx"_

"_you have me and you will always will ,I'm there for you :)cause remember you stuck with me xx"_

_She smiles at the sentence especially the end part as that's become there sort of thing to say to each other she taps in the familiar reply_

_The blonde haired guy sits in his bedroom listening to music anything to calm him down ,he's not slept he's lucky if he's had about a hour of sleep, today can either go too ways it can either go good or it can go horribly wrong and knowing his luck it will be a second option he doesn't have a clue why he's even bothering to go Peyton will be surrounded by people who think he's ass and if they could kill him on sight they would plus the curly blonde haired girl hates him and he still loves her well as much as you can love someone,hes never truly loved anyone, yes he's had girlfriends before but he's never felt the whole "crash bang head in the clouds backwards in love" type feeling your supposed to feel but hey maybe that doesn't exist maybe its just for the movies. He's brought out of his thoughts by his phone going off indicating he has a message_

"_your stuck with me too though always :D xx"_

_He smiles at the reply sent its there constant playful banter line they always have its something that they almost say everyday now its become their thing. He would have never known a few months that Brooke would have become so important to home or meant so much to him ,She's actually became his rock and now one of his closes friends it started off as just aquaintences,Just two people who knew each other through his girlfriend at the time to now have a special bond. If it wasn't for her he'd have chickened out of today he knows he would have he's not a stupid guy he knows today will just be another rejection when it comes to Peyton but still he has to try plus today's important for Brooke so regardless on the Peyton issue he wants to be there for Brooke like she's been there for him countless of times_

"_Result awesome start to the day xx"_

_And he truly meant that statement that girl was beginning to mean and more to him maybe even more than he would truly admit to himself._

**_Okay kinda short I know but what do you think give me some feedback please?whether to continue or not? Thanks _**


End file.
